As A Matter Of Fact
by SkylarEQuinn
Summary: Human AU. After calling a break in a relationship with his girlfriend while they attend college, Antonio befriends his college roommate and realizes that he doesn't miss her as much as he thought he would. Could that be because he had fallen in love with Lovino? But what happens when she wants to meet up? Fic request.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a random three-chapter piece that was requested for me to write. It will be updated and finished possibly before any more updates come out since it's such a quick one. Please enjoy!_

.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was one who never really considered what bisexuality really entailed. Ever since his junior year of high school, he had considered himself bisexual once he realized that he liked men. He had talked it over with his girlfriend, Charlotte Schmit, in his senior year, and she supported him to the fullest.

"Toni, always remember to be who you are," she had told him, cupping his face in her hands as she smiled at him. It was his graduation party, and there were so many people that no one would notice if the two went off on their own for a bit. Her pretty face contorted into a frown that didn't quite suit her features. "I love you a lot, with all of my heart, but I believe that this break we decided to take will help you be less stressed in college."

He was silent. They had decided to take a break in their relationship while they were in college, knowing full well that they may meet other people there and decide to be with them instead. While it was a hard decision to make, they had agreed that it was what was best. With great difficulty, he finally managed to nod. At the time, he knew he didn't want anyone but Charlotte, be them male or female. No one could ever replace her.

She giggled and pressed her lips to his. "What do you say we go do it one last time before you leave for the summer semester tomorrow?" Charlotte teased, playfully nipping his ear.

Antonio didn't need to be asked twice. He stood up and scooped her into his arms before carrying her off to his bedroom, where they would remain for the next two hours.

.

College was a lot different from what Antonio had expected. The dorm rooms were small and cramped. People were loud and wild. There were thousands of students compared to the small high school he had attended. The campus was in the heart of the city he now resided in, spreading over ten city blocks, which didn't include the dorms. Yet after about a month, he had figured out the fastest routes to all of his classes and bus schedules should he need public transport.

The only thing he never expected was his roommate, a small Italian guy with a fiery temper. He had never met anyone like Lovino Vargas, and he never wanted to meet anyone else like him considering that just one of him was most definitely enough. There was no predicting when Lovino would have his next tantrum, and even more so what it would even be about! But as with school affairs, Antonio had figured his roommate out after about a month and was able to feel stress-free, even when the Italian was having tantrums.

Antonio began to feel a connection with his roommate. He enjoyed the time they spent together, making fun of B-movies, playing Mario Kart or Mario Party, eating snacks as they studied together, and even talking from their bunks on nights when they couldn't sleep. The closer he grew to Lovino, the more his heart pounded at the thought of him. No one but Charlotte had ever made him feel this way. Did this mean that he was in love with his roommate? He didn't even want to think of what kind of trouble that could get him into later.

Lovino groaned one Friday while walking into their dorm room, throwing his bag onto his desk. "I don't want to go home for the weekend," he complained. "Antonio, tell me I don't have to go home."

"You don't have to go home," Antonio flatly replied, focused on finishing up an assignment on his laptop.

"Yes, I do, you bastard!" the Italian replied, throwing himself onto Antonio's bunk. He groaned loudly until Antonio turned and focused all of his attention onto him. "I have to go home because my little brother has some kind of band concert this weekend and is getting an award after. It's so stupid. I don't even care about his high school band. They suck. They always have. Why do I have to go home for something stupid like that?" Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. "Fuckin' Feli, having to get an award…"

"Maybe you'll have fun," the Spaniard suggested. "Who knows? You'll have to go there to figure that out."

"Fun?" Lovino scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Those concerts are so boring. The band sucks, and Feli is the only good musician in there. He's the only one who knows what he's doing and makes the rest of them look like a goddamn joke. I mean, you should see him compared to the others. There is no reason why he shouldn't be in some kind of professional band or something. He doesn't need to toil away at some suck-ass high school like this."

Antonio always loved listening to his roommate "complain" like this. He truly believed that Lovino never really noticed the compliments that were pouring from his mouth alongside all of the insults. It was cute how his roommate didn't appear to care but his words always said otherwise. Sometimes he wondered how Lovino talked about him to others. Were there little compliments peppered into that dialogue as well?

"So what are your plans for this weekend anyway?" Lovino asked, bringing his roommate out of his thoughts. "Surely you won't be sitting in this room all weekend, studying or some shit, right?"

"You never know," the Spaniard replied as he finished his assignment. He closed the laptop and looked over at his roommate. "Maybe I'll pull up high school bands and listen to them on loop all weekend while thinking of you."

His roommate smirked. "You make me sick."

"That's the goal," Antonio gleefully replied. "But I hope you have a good weekend."

"Believe me, I won't."

.

An hour after Lovino left, Antonio's phone began to ring. He checked the Caller ID and noticed that it was Charlotte. It puzzled him as to why she was calling him when they haven't spoken much since his graduation party. They were always busy with homework or studying or college clubs. It made Antonio lonely at first, feeling forgotten, but once he and Lovino became closer, it was as if he didn't even miss her anymore.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the call. "Char, is that you? It's been so long. How's college?"

"I can't really complain," she replied with a giggle. "It's so good to hear your voice again, Toni! I'm so sorry that I haven't been keeping in contact very well. College is really taking it out of me, you know?" Charlotte sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in your city tomorrow evening. I was thinking, if you weren't busy, we could get dinner or something. What do you say?"

Antonio was dumbfounded for a moment and needed a moment to recover. Was it true? Was he really going to see Charlotte again after months of not speaking? "Yes!" he exclaimed, trying to mask the eagerness in his voice. "I would love to! When and where?"

"What do you say to seven o'clock at the cute Italian restaurant just off your campus? Do you know which one I'm talking about?" She giggled as he confirmed. "Great! I'll see you then, Toni! Until tomorrow!"

When he hung up, Antonio couldn't stop grinning to himself like an idiot. It felt too good to be true. He was going to see his beloved Charlotte again! What should he wear? How should he act? His heart hammered at the thought of being able to kiss her again. He hoped that she would allow him to!

And with his thoughts in a flurry such as that, his day came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Antonio stood in front of the restaurant that Charlotte had indicated, wearing some nice jeans and a button-up shirt. He hoped that he wasn't too dressed up. It would be embarrassing if she showed up in sweats with her hair in a messy bun. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if it would be classified as a date or not, so he decided to dress as if it were something in between.

He was desperate to see Charlotte. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of even getting to hold her hand across the table. How could just one simple phone call after months of silence make him lust after her as if they had never broken up? He honestly didn't know whether to feel embarrassed over how desperate he seemed or not. Was it even acceptable for him to feel like this?

"Toni, is that you?" Charlotte asked from behind him. She looked breathtaking when he turned around, and he nearly had to physically stop his jaw from dropping. Her slender frame was clad in a form-fitting black dress that would appear too short if her parents had been present. Her blonde curls were in what looked like a complicated updo, and her makeup on point.

"Char," he breathed, taking in her radiant beauty. He took a moment to take a deep breath and collect himself. "You look breathtaking. Beautiful, as always." His heart felt as if it were attempting to burst from his chest as he gestured into the restaurant, holding open the door for her. "Shall we?"

She let out a small giggle, nodding to him. Her arm reached out and linked with his as she stepped through the threshold of the restaurant. "Let's go."

.

Dinner went off without a hitch, and to Antonio it truly felt like old times. He loved listening to her talk about her college experiences, the new friends she made, classroom shenanigans, and even the tests she's taken. It brought back so many old memories. Up to his ears in nostalgia, he almost didn't hear his phone go off.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he realized that it was a text from Lovino, which surprised him. Lovino never really texted him. Worried, Antonio opened the text to see that it was just the Italian bitching about how there were too many people at the award ceremony and things of that nature. The Spaniard sighed and texted his roommate back, explaining that he was on a date with his high school girlfriend.

Almost instantly, he received a text from Lovino. It simply read: _Are you fucking kidding me, Antonio?_ Deciding not to delve any further into that conversation, Antonio quickly silenced his phone and shoved it into his pocket, focusing solely on Charlotte once more.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up to him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked, fixing his gaze upon her. "It was just my roommate. He's bitching about some award ceremony he's being forced to attend because of his little brother." He chuckled to himself. "Lovino will live. I haven't seen you in months, so I want to focus on you."

Charlotte blushed. "You're so sweet, Toni. I've always loved that about you." Her gaze flittered down toward her empty plate. "Listen, I've missed you a lot," she sighed. "I've been wanting to see you again after we started college, but our schedules matched up." She lifted her gaze back to him and reached across the small table, placing her hand over his. "Who knows when we'll see each other again, Toni? What do you say we go back to your dorm room and spend a little more time together? I still have two hours before I need to meet back up with my friend."

Antonio's heart pounded in his chest. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" he asked, struggling to get the words out. "You want to go back to my dorm room and…" He let his voice trail off, leaving the sentence open.

Her face flushed once more as she nodded. "Yes," she finally said. "I've missed you, Antonio. In more ways than one." She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you're okay with it, I want to go back to your dorm room and, well, you know… Besides, you just told me that your roommate isn't there. Why not?"

He quickly lifted his hand in signal to the waiter. "Check, please!"

.

Antonio stumbled into his dorm room, practically carrying Charlotte in tow. She was too busy showering his face and neck with kisses to walk herself. Yet the surprising thing about that fact was that he was still able to move just fine, whereas his high school self would've been too weak to her to help her into the room. What was so different?

"Close your eyes," she told him, voice light and airy. He obeyed as he heard the sound of a zipper and then the sound of clothing hitting the floor. "Open them."

When he opened his eyes, the arousal finally hit him. There she was, clad in only a lace bra and matching panties, her curly hair now cascading over her shoulders. He instantly pulled her into his arms, trailing kisses from her lips and down her neck to her collar bone. Oh, how he missed the feel of her body against his.

It didn't take long before the lingerie was discarded as well. He laid her down onto his bed, himself fully clothed still. He kissed her lips and then trailed them down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, past her hips, to her inner thighs. His tongue then began to stimulate her and do its job as her pleasured moans resounded like music to his ears.

She arched her back, running her fingers through his hair. "Toni," she moaned. As much as she loved what he was doing to her, she wanted to repay the favor. With a bit of effort, she sat up and lifted his face to look at her. "Baby, why are you still clothed?" Charlotte pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. "Let me help you with them."

The next moment, he was on his back, pinned beneath her as she worked on undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He let out a gasp, sucking in his breath, as the cooler air of his dorm room hit his member, bringing it to a full erection. Moans escaped him as her lips teased at his length.

He closed his eyes, taking in all of the pleasure. His heart pounded in his chest as she took his whole length into her mouth. His mind then kept imagining more and more sexual fantasies as she sucked.

Somewhere along the way, his fantasies changed drastically. In his mind, it was no longer Charlotte who was sucking him off. Instead, it was Lovino. Though he didn't understand it, something made that much more appealing, causing him to buck his hips a little.

"Sounds like you're ready," she breathlessly stated, pulling his pants and underwear off and discarding them to the floor. Charlotte then positioned herself over him before lowering herself onto his cock. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Oh, Antonio…"

Once used to his length, she began to ride him, but for some reason he wasn't as into it as he was. He closed his eyes, picturing Lovino atop him instead of hers, feeling as if that were the only thing that could keep him erect. And for the most part, it worked.

When they had finished, Charlotte seemed to be satisfied, whereas Antonio was far from it. What was wrong with him? Was Charlotte not enough anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry it took so long! I had three exams and had to memorize my lines for the show I'm currently in. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_

.

After Charlotte had left, Antonio sat in his dorm room for over an hour, almost as if he were in a trance. What was wrong with him? Why was sleeping with Charlotte so unsatisfying? What about her was so unappealing? He couldn't figure any of it out. But the most important factor stood above the rest. Why did he have to close his eyes and imagine Lovino to even be able to keep it up?

Antonio looked to the digital clock on Lovino's night stand and sighed. It was nearly midnight. He was dreading going to bed, because he doubted he would be able to sleep anyway. More likely than not, he would be up all night wondering what went wrong, especially without Lovino there to chat him to sleep.

Oh, Lovino. The Spaniard pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pulled up the conversation between him and his roommate. He still hadn't replied to Lovino, but it wasn't like he knew how to respond to something like that. What did he mean by it anyway? Was he angry that Antonio had been out on a date? Why would something like that matter to the Italian man anyway?

Just as Antonio was shutting down his computer to head to bed, the door to his dorm room burst open, and there stood a panting Lovino. The poor guy looked exhausted, as if he had been running. He stepped in, the door closing after him, and pointed a shaky finger at his roommate after throwing his bag onto his bunk.

"You," Lovino snarled, still struggling to catch his breath. "What the fuck was up with those messages?!"

Antonio, perplexed, had to stop and process everything going on for a moment. His roommate was supposed to be gone the entire weekend, not just for one night. What was he doing back? Why did he come back in the middle of the night? He lived quite a drive from the city. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked once he found his voice and the words to say.

"You went on a date tonight," the other man gasped. "And let me guess, you fucked her in this room. Not cool, Antonio! Not cool at all!"

To the Spaniard, his roommate's eyes seemed watery. What was wrong? Had something happened? Was everything okay? "Lovi, are you okay? Did something happen?"

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at his hair. "You, Antonio!" he shouted. "It's you! You're what happened! I can't fucking believe you!" The tears finally began to stream down his cheeks. "Why would you do something like that?!"

Though he didn't quite understand the breakdown that his roommate was having, Antonio swiveled his desk chair in Lovino's direction to give his full attention. "Lovi, I don't think I understand what you're trying to say. Why don't you try calming down so you can speak clearer?"

"Calm down?!" the other raged. "You want me to calm down?! How can I calm down when you're just so…" His voice trailed off as he moved over to Antonio in two large strides. He cupped his roommate's face in his hands before lowering himself to press his lips against Antonio's. But it didn't end there. How could it?

Lovino seated himself on his roommate's lap as he kissed him. There was no way he was going to even let the other speak until he himself was ready. He pressed kiss after kiss to Antonio's lips until he could feel the other kissing back with just as much fever and passion. The kisses grew deeper and hotter, but neither of them dared to come up for air.

It was Antonio who finally broke off Lovino's kisses, gasping for breath. He felt so alive and stimulated! With just those kisses, he was more aroused than he had been the entire time he was having sex with Charlotte. What made this so different? What did Lovino have that Charlotte didn't?

"Toni," the Italian gasped, resting his head on his roommate's shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way." His voice was heavy with what appeared to be regret. "You weren't supposed to find out like this. I just…" He sighed. With his face hidden from the other's sight, he knew that he could say the honest truth. "When I found out you were on a date with your ex-girlfriend, I felt so angry and jealous and betrayed. I know you didn't know, but I just…" His voice trailed off again. "You stupid bastard. That was cruel."

The other man slowly processed his roommate's words. So Lovino had feelings for him? He never would have guessed something like that. A stab of guilt pierced his heart. It was no wonder that Lovino was so upset to hear about Charlotte, but it made Antonio realize that he should probably tell his roommate the truth about what happened with her.

"Listen, Lovi," he softly began. "I did jump at the thought of being with Charlotte again, even if only for one night." He closed his green eyes, focusing hard on the words he wanted to use. "And while it was going on, it felt different. I didn't like it as much as I used to. Now, there was definitely consent, but there was no attraction that used to be there." Antonio took a deep breath. "I closed my eyes in the act, and it wasn't Charlotte in my bed with me. It was you, Lovi."

Lovino slowly lifted his head to look at his roommate. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Was Antonio serious? There was only one way to find out. He once again pressed his lips to the other man's, hands wandering down to his roommate's lap. The large, hard bulge the pressed the fabric to his palm said it all.

Antonio felt Lovino's hand rub against his length, causing him to gasp against his roommate's lips. He felt his heart leap into his throat. His mind fell into a frenzied euphoria as the other man began to rub his cock through the fabric. His breathing began taking the form of gasps. He tilted his head back, resting it on the back of his desk chair as a low, pleasured groan unleashed itself from his throat.

The Italian stood up and stripped off his shirt. "Let's move to a more comfortable place," he said, working on the buckle to his jeans. He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the end of his bed, not even bothering to hide how hard he was as well. He hadn't expected this kind of thing to happen with Antonio, but there was no way he would miss out on it.

His roommate nodded and followed suit on shaky legs. It had been so long since his legs had trembled from desire that the concept had become foreign to him. More than anything, he wanted Lovino to touch him again. Not only that, though. He wanted to touch Lovino, to feel Lovino, to taste Lovino. He wanted all of it. Oh, the things he wanted to do to him.

Once Antonio was seated next to him, Lovino slung his legs over Antonio's closest leg, seating himself onto the other man's lap once more. He stuck his hand through the front hole of the Spaniard's boxers, grasping the other man's length and feeling it pulsate and grow in his hand. It had been so long since he'd actually had sex that just feeling his roommate's cock made him dizzy with lust.

"Toni, I…" his voice trailed off as he knelt on the floor before his roommate. With no other words to be said, he took the other man's length into his mouth and even slightly down his throat. He fumbled for the lubricant that he kept under his bed, and once he had it in his hands, he put some on his fingers to stretch himself as he sucked Antonio off.

"Lovi, I'm so close," Antonio gasped. His eyes widened as Lovino placed a condom and lubricant into his hand. "You want me to…" He hadn't been expecting to actually be allowed to have sex with his roommate. How exciting!

The Italian stood back up and laid back on his bunk, spreading his legs as wide as he could on a twin-sized bed. His head was a foggy, lustful haze, but he didn't dislike it. He was panting as Antonio lubed up his fingers and inserted them. Knowing that he had already stretched himself well, he grew impatient. "I'm already ready," he sighed. "Just fuck me already, Antonio."

Antonio didn't have to be told twice. He quickly rolled the condom onto his member and lubed up before thrusting into his roommate. His heart pounded, but something told him that Lovino was experiencing the same thing. Though he'd never had sex with a man, he knew that nothing else would be able to compare to it, especially sex with Lovino. He loved the noises the other man made. He loved the feel of being inside of him. He never wanted it to end.

As Lovino curled up next to him on the small dorm room bed, sweat sticky upon their bodies, he smiled. "You're better than I ever imagined, Toni," he complimented, tracing enticing patterns onto his lover's bare skin.

The Spaniard smiled with pride. "I'm glad you think so," he stated, confidence in his words. "As a matter of fact, it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Oh yeah?" the other asked, finger pausing for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

Antonio circled his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling him close as he buried his face in his hair. "Because it was you."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
